Equality
by najiro
Summary: If only he had listened to her, perhaps she wouldn't have found herself walking out the door. Austria/Hungary. Oneshot.


It came as a surprise to him, really. The suddenness of her slamming the wedding ring onto the table, the fury in her eyes as she glared at his stunned face. He had never seen it coming. Perhaps if he had paid closer attention to her, had actually listened to her once in a while, it wouldn't have been such a shock.

"I'm leaving."

Those words reverberated in the dining room, echoing with the anger in her voice. "My people want independence. They want me to leave this house, and go back to my own."

"Elizabeta-"

"They're right, Roderich! You don't listen to me, to my people. You make decisions for us, you don't consult us! You don't consult me!" There was a pregnant silence a deep pause that almost seemed to deafen him. Then she sighed, an exhausted, irritated noise. The sound crashed over him as loud as a train, deafening.

"We're supposed to be married. We're supposed to have equal power. You told me I would no longer be a servant in your household. I suppose you lied to me- after all, this is not how a husband treats his wife." She got up, her footsteps echoing across the silent room. He only sat in stunned silence as he watched his wife walk out.

He couldn't lose her.

That one thought pulsed through his brain as he found himself rising from the table, walking, no, running after his bride. He couldn't lose her. After all, she was his strength. She was his warrior, his farmer, everything he wasn't. He was her manufacturing, her industry, her political power, everything she wasn't. They fit together too well.

But to him, it wasn't just political, not that he had ever admitted it. True, he had married her for more monetary reasons, for stability brought by their union. True, he seldom expressed his love for her in public, or even when other nations came to call. But when she was around him, he couldn't help but feel comfortable. He couldn't help but want her closer. He couldn't help but feel his heart race just a little more. He couldn't help but feel in love.

He managed to stop her before she reached the door. Her bags were already packed- how long had she been planning this? "Elizabeta, wait. Can't we talk about this?"

She stopped, turning toward him, her brown eyes assessing him. Of course she would stay and talk. She was obligated to. "We need each other. You cannot just… walk out of here. The rest of the continent is ready to eat your house alive. Ivan-"

"I can take my chances."

"I will give you more freedom. I will start listening to you, getting your input-"

"Roderich, that would just make me a useful, trusted servant. Not a wife." She gave him a smile, seeped in sadness, pulling the door open with her thin, pale, beautiful, ringless hand. "I'm leaving."

There is a lot to be said about impulse. He would admit that to himself a thousand times over after that day. The burning, instantaneous desire to take her into his arms, to hold her close, to say those three words he could never quite remember uttering to her, not even on their wedding date.

He took her slender wrist in his hand, pulling her towards him, her back against his chest. One arm slowly wrapped around her, holding her close, and he closed his eyes, resting his chin on her shoulder. One single word was whispered in the silence between them.

"Don't."

He tightened the hug, forgetting all propriety. All formality. None of that mattered. She was the only thing that was important right now. Gently, he kissed her on each cheek, finally settling his lips on hers. "Don't leave me, Elizabeta. We can work through this. I promise you."

She slowly returned the hug, leaning against him, grasping his hand and intertwining their fingers. She closed her eyes, and listened to their heartbeats, the silence between them becoming comfortable and warm.

"Don't leave me." He murmured once more.

"I love you."

Historical notes:

Prior to the Establishment of the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary (1867), Hungary was still essentially considered a territory of Austria. Things worsened between the two, and Hungary even had a revolution against Austria.

The Austrian-Hungarian Compromise established equality between the two countries, creating separate parliaments and prime ministers for the two nations. The two countries remained unified, and equal, until the end of WWI, when they were forced to split by England, France, and America.


End file.
